


A Christmas Mess

by Summerwolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce and Pepper are in this but barley, Christmas, I'm Sorry, IronDad and SpiderSon, Kidnapping, Momentarily, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Presents, Sensory Overload, Spiders cant thermoregulate, Stabbing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, help me, i can't tag, i don't know what this is, i dont know what to put, no beta we die like meh, obviously, slumber party, this is a mess, winter is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: It's nearly Christmas, shame Peter can't get a break!I'm sorry, i can't write summaries, please just read the tags and give it a chance.





	A Christmas Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!
> 
> I wrote this for the Marvel writing challenge (Check it out on Tumblr at @marvelwritingchallenge)  
> My gift was a knife.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and i'm sorry that this is such a mess! This is the longest story i have ever written!

**Peter's point of view**

 

“ Hey Peter, can you believe it's only 3 days till Christmas!! And that's counting today!!” Ned said, excitement filling his voice. “This is our last day of school and then we have the whole Christmas holidays to do what we want!”

 

Peter laughed “Ned you have said the same thing about how it's only ‘X’ days till Christmas since it was 24 days till Christmas!” he paused a moment feeling his festive cheer filling him “And hell yes I am excited for Christmas! Christmas eve is the day after tomorrow! And our holidays, heaven knows we need them after the term we have had!”

 

Ned burst out laughing at his friends over dramaticness “Only 3 days to go.. only 3 days to go” he sang in excitement as they walked to class. The halls filled with Christmas decorations and the children filled with cheer.

 

Peter smiled, his best friend had been in a permanent state of excitement all through December, but it had grown since about 10 days to go, that's when it really sets in how close Christmas is, and now, well Ned was practically bursting with excitement.

 

“Are you still coming round tonight?” Ned asked as they arrived at chemistry. His voice only sounding slightly worried, Peter rarely canceled plans anymore but he still sometimes did.

 

“Of course Ned, I wouldn't miss it for the world!” The boys had planned an almost Christmas sleepover seeing as May was out of town at work. She planned to be back for Christmas but she wasn't sure.

 

Sitting down at their seats at the back of chemistry, Peters head was filled with tinsel and baubles and, well, not chemistry. Luckily, seeing as it was the last day, their teacher was just putting on a mildly (read not at all) relevant film. This meant Peter was free to think about Christmas all hour.

 

After school the plan was Peter would go to Ned’s, have a sleepover then would spend the day with Ned and his family. That evening Tony (or probably Happy) would pick him up and take him to the tower upstate, where he would spend Christmas with Tony, Pepper and May. Saying he was excited would have been an understatement.

 

The rest of the school day went smoothly. They watched films and made paper Christmas decorations in most lessons with only one lesson (Maths) where they actually had to do any work. Some teachers just couldn't get into the Christmas spirit.

 

The only problem they had had the whole day was with Flash throwing snowballs at lunch but, well it was snow, so he didn't actually mind. Peter assumed that even Flash had some festive cheer and that was why a snowball to the face was all he got.

 

Peter was finding the day very cold, but it was mid December, what do you expect. He tried to ignore how his teeth had been chattering since October. He tried to ignore that he had been shivering in his thickest coat. He managed to ignore it, mainly.

 

Luckily Peter was able to warm up in the car to Ned's because it had heated seats, “Hey Ned” he asked quickly “What are you asking for, for Christmas?”

 

“I'm asking for that new Lego Star wars set” Ned replied before his eyes went huge, “Dude you should come round some time after Christmas to build it with me!”

 

Peter laughed slightly but agreed that if either of them got Logo sets for Christmas they would build them together. They spent the rest of the drive, laughing and talking about what they would do the rest of the evening and holiday plans.

 

Arriving at Ned's house, they grabbed their school bags out of the boot, and headed in. Peter had been to Ned's house before, but it still left Peter speechless. It was beautiful.

 

The two boys headed up to Ned's room and sat down. Ned grabbed out his Lego death star which he was rebuilding and Peter turned on the radio, feeling very pleased when 'Fairytale of New York' came on.

 

They spent the next hour sitting on the floor, building the Death Star and listening the Christmas songs. About half way through, Peter felt a headache start creeping up on him but, coming to the conclusion he just needed to eat something, he hadn't eaten since lunch and he did have a spider metabolism, he ignored it.

 

After finishing the Death Star, the two boys headed downstairs.

 

“Hey Peter” Ned started “What's your favourite kind of pizza?” 

 

Peter laughed at how sudden the question had been before answering ”Ummmmm, either pepperoni or cheese.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Ned went into the kitchen to ask his parents if they could order them Pizza, and, once that was done, walked back into the sitting room where he had left Peter.

 

“Muppets Christmas carol, Arthur Christmas Or elf?” Ned asked as they both sat on the the sofa and pulled blankets over themselves to keep out the cold of the snowstorm that was just starting.

 

After a moment of hesitation Peter decided on Muppets Christmas carol (it is arguably one of the best Christmas films ever) and Ned started it up.

 

Peter felt his headache grow. It hadn't left but it would be fine. That's what Peter decided.

 

It was no more than 35 minutes later that Peter stopped being able to concentrate on the film.

 

The blanket and his clothes felt like they were made out of cheese graters. They made Peter's skin feel like it was being grated every time he moved and made him want to itch every park of his body touching the blanket.

 

The smell of burnt toast and candles filled Ned's house, becoming unbearable and clogging Peter's nose. It made Peter feel sick and long for fresh air. The smell of pizza arriving at the front door made Peter gag and want to cry.

 

The lights were too bright. The colours popped out of their objects and even closing his eyes didn't block them out. Thay wormed through his eyelids and threw themselves at his eyes, spinning and flashing.

 

The taste of his lunch, long forgotten, filled Peter's mouth, mixing with the unbearable taste of saliva and the very idea of eating the pizza just outside made Peter curl even further into himself.

 

The sounds of the film filled his ears too loud. Making his head pound. Mixing with the sounds of Ned, his parents and the doorbell. He could hear Ned asking if he was ok. Asking if he needed help.

 

Peter didn't know when he ended up curled in a ball, his eyes closed, he hands blocking his eyes and ears. But that's where he was.

 

Memories of the many times Peter had got sensory overloads and panic attacks filled Peter's head. There was one constant. Tony.

 

Peter wasn't even thinking as he stood, eyes still closed, and threw himself out the door. Getting outside, Peter opened his eyes and started running as hard as spiderly possible in the direction of the upstate compound where he knew Tony would be.

 

He was blind to the world around him as he ran in pure pain. His head felt like it was going to explode and all be wanted was  ~~ his dad ~~ Tony. 

 

Tony always took his pain away.

 

He remembered when he first got a sensory overload. When he first felt like this. Tony was there.

 

**_Peter was sitting in Maths when it happened. One moment he was fine, except for a bit of a headache, the next, the lights were too bright, the noises too loud, the smells too sharp, the chair too hard and his own spit too bitter._ **

 

**_It had taken 2 minutes before Peter was hunched up on his seat, breathing heavily and crying in pain._ **

 

**_Then the bell rang making it ten times worse._ **

 

**_With great difficulty and about 10 minutes, Ned managed to steer him to the nurses office, where it was darker and quieter. Peter could breathe again, but the pounding didn't go._ **

 

**_The nurse called May, but she was at work and couldn't come and collect Peter. He also couldn't go back to class or stay in school._ **

 

**_Because of this the school called Peter's second contact. Tony_ **

 

**_Peter stayed curled up, crying quietly, wondering if the pain would ever leave, wondering if anyone could take it away._ **

 

**_Tony came straight away, if he was feeling better Peter would have laughed at the receptionists’ faces when Tony fricking Stark signed Peter Parker out of school and went to pick him up from the nurses office, but he wasn't, he didn't notice the receptionists faces, he didn't even notice leaving school._ **

 

**_“Your ok Pete, your ok” Tony kept on repeating quietly in the car._ **

 

**_It took 20 minutes and a fair bit of pain, but Peter was back at the compound being gently held by Tony._ **

 

**_Peter's face was screwed up in pain and he was almost shaking because of the pounding in his head, It hurt Tony so much seeing his_ ** **_kid_ ** **_intern in so much pain._ **

 

**_When they arrived back at the compound, Tony had never been more glad he had built a sound and light proof room._ **

 

**_Before too long Peter was in the room, able to relax a bit and, even though he didn't really want to, allow the darkness to engulf him._ **

 

**_Tony walked out and quickly made sure FRIDAY knew to alert him when Peter awoke._ **

 

**_Peter awoke slowly. He had never been more glad to see quietness and darkness. Once he had double and triple checked his senses were back to normal, he stood up and wandered to the door, pulling it open and walking out._ **

 

**_“Hey Peter, want to come and watch a film?” Asked Tony, making sure his voice wasn't too loud._ **

 

**_Peter had agreed and they had spent the rest of the night resting on the sofa. Peter had been exhausted after his overload and Tony had made him feel safe._ **

 

That's all he wanted now. To feel safe.

 

**Tony's point of view**

 

Tony was part way through decorating the compound with Christmas decorations. He didn't usually bother but he knew Peter loved it and seeing as he and May were spending Christmas here, he had.

 

He was up a ladder, putting up tinsel, when his phone rang. He wanted to ignore it but it was Peter's friend Ned, and Peter was at his house at the time, so Tony needed to answer.

 

“Mr Stark, I need help!” Came the voice. It definitely wasn't Peter and seeing as Ned hadn't done his normal 'ohmygoshimtalkingtotonystarkthisissocool’ Tony could tell it was important.

 

“What's wrong?” Tony asked quickly, this was probably about Peter, which couldn't be a good thing.

 

“I don't know, one moment we were watching a film, the next Peter was clutching his head, the he bolted out the door in no shoes when it's snowing and he seemed really out of it and I didn't know what to do so I called you.” 

 

Tony had given Ned his number when he found out Ned knew about Spiderman. He decided it was probably important that Ned could contact him if anything, well like this, happened. Ned had been given strict instructions to not call unless it was an emergency and so far, he hadn't broken the rule.

 

Before Ned had even finished speaking, Tony was on the floor, trying to figure out what to do. “Does he have his phone on him? What's he wearing? How long ago was this?” 

 

“No, his phone is on the sofa, he's wearing his jeans and a red jumper and this was about 3 minutes ago, why? Do you know what's wrong?”

 

To be fair to Ned, he was being very calm under the circumstances, his best friend had ran off in the snow and freezing weather, and he had thought calmly and called the person he knew could help, and was now giving important details. Ned was doing very well.

 

Although Tony wanted to just hang up and look for Peter, he could hear the worry in the young boy’s tone and knew he needed reassurance. “Don't worry, I think I know what's wrong, I will have him found by Christmas.” Tony knew that it was a promise he couldn't definitely keep, but he was going to do his damn best to find Peter before Christmas.

 

As soon as he said that, Tony had hung up and asked FRIDAY to pull up map of Queens. From what Peter's friend had said, it sounded like Peter had a bad sensory overload. And it also sounded like he had ran wildly, no one could guess where he would run to, not even Tony Stark. The problem was Tony was only one man, he didn't want to bring the avengers into this, Peter had Spidey speed and it was freezing outside.

 

This was practically mission impossible.

 

2 hours later and Tony hadn't seen any sign of Peter, he had been out in the suit but nothing, he had kept an eye on his phone in case Peter’s friend called.

 

After all, Peter's overload should have worn off by now (it hurt Tony's heart he couldn't have helped him) and Peter should start heading to the nearest place he knows. Probably either Ned's or the compound. 

 

With this in mind Tony headed back, hoping with all his heart that a tired, but alive spiderbaby would be at his door when he returned.

 

He wasn't.

 

Tony checked everywhere, he asked FRIDAY if Peter had been nearby at all. She said he hadn't.

 

Tony wanted to go out and look again, but it was getting dark, it would be impossible to see Peter in the dark, and Iron man flying around had already turned a few heads. He didn't need any more people asking what he was doing and getting suspicious, or worse, worried.

 

Tony spent the rest of the evening pacing and racking his brains about where Pete could have gone.

 

Tony hated to admit it, he only rarely admitted it to anyone but Pepper, but Tony cared for Peter, scrap that Tony loved Peter. Peter had gone through so much, then had been bitten by a radioactive spider and instead of going all evil or something, decided to help people. Peter was so good, so pure, and the universe handed him the shortest straw it had.

 

Oh how Tony wished Pepper was here, she would know what to do, or May, she knew her nephew habits, but they were both at work out of state, back by Christmas but not here now.

 

**Peter's point of view.**

 

Peter woke slowly, he didn't even know when he had lost consciousness. He could feel the fog that filled his brain slowly melt away. It was dark when he opened his eyes and dark when he closed them again. He was so tired but he knew he couldn’t sleep yet, not until he was safe again. 

 

The ground beneath him was hard, he obviously hadn’t managed to get where he was trying to go. Where was he trying to go? Now the overload adrenalyn had faded he couldn’t remember his panic filled thoughts, not that he ever thought much, it was normally more instinct. Peter knew he should be worried, he didn’t know where he was, but his senses were back to normal and he could finally breathe again. 

 

Peter took a moment to clear his head and shake the ringing away from his ears before shifting his position slightly.

 

Looking around Peter tried to figure out where he was and where he should go.

 

Shit.

 

Peter was in an alleyway, not even a recognisable one either, he tried to think of what to do. He was just so tired, so very tired. Standing up Peter decided to go to the nearest street and try to see familiar landmarks and or somewhere he could go.

 

That plan was scrapped when his legs collapsed underneath him.

 

Shit again.

 

His body filled with pain as he collapsed, without even trying to catch himself, onto the snow beneath him. Snow? Why hadn’t he realised that earlier?

 

Peter was now even more confused, why weren't his legs working? It was then his feelings caught up with his brain and suddenly an overwhelmingly wave of coldness swept over Peter making his teeth chatter and body shiver.

 

Peter could feel his breath being stolen from his lungs, he felt an icy chill overcome him, and everything around him.

 

He was so cold. Earlier, during his overload, he was full to bursting, full of noise, sight, smell, touch and taste. Now he was just empty, so, so empty, except for the overbearing feeling of cold.

 

The pain of coldness was spreading throughout his whole being, he could barely think and moving even just a little bit felt like swimming through the thickest treacle ever.

 

Peter knew he was screwed. He had no phone, no jacket, no idea where he was and no warmth. He couldn't move, he would be stuck here, in the snow, until he stopped shivering, then stopped when remembering what warmth was like, then stopped breathing.

 

Peter would have screamed if he could have moved enough to, damn you spider DNA, first sensory overloads and now the ability, or lack thereof, to thermoregulate.

 

He tried to curl into himself to conserve warmth, but just felt himself get even colder, he was sure if anyone had seen him he would have been a blue colour, a small, blue child curled as tightly around himself as he could. But there was noone there to find him. If he had to guess, he would say it was 3 or 4 am, the true witching hour. When most people are asleep and evil truly does come out to play.

 

Peter felt exhaustion and sleepiness creep up on him, “I need to stay awake” he changed out loud until he got too cold to speak and had to chant it in his head ‘I need to stay awake’

 

Peter’s thoughts drifted to Tony. He wondered if Ned had called him, did he even care? In the cold and dark, Peters thoughts were turning dark, cold, hateful.

 

NO

 

Peter couldn’t let that happen, not after everything Tony had done for him.

 

**_“Pete, Why are you still awake?” Came a voice from the middle of the kitchen_ **

 

**_Peter froze in the doorway. Oh no._ **

 

**_“Ummmm” He started, not sure where he was going with this. In truth he had been having nightmares and couldn't sleep, but he wasn’t going to tell Tony that, this man was freaking Iron Man, he didn't want to deal with stupid kids who just had overactive imaginations. “Wait, why are you awake?” Peter replied_ **

 

**_Tony sighed before saying “nightmares, have been getting them since afghanistan”_ **

 

**_Peter didn't know how to process this, his hero, Iron man got nightmares! The look Tony was giving him made Peter feel like he could see through every wall and like he knew exactly why Peter was still awake._ **

 

**_“You?” Tony probed_ **

 

**_Peter fixed his eyes on the floor before answering “Nightmares”_ **

 

**_Tony looked sad, “No wonder you’re getting nightmares” He started, causing Peter to look up in shock “You’re so young, yet you have been through so much!”_ **

**_Peter looked at his mentor, was Tony right, was he allowed to have nightmares, or was he just weak?_ **

 

**_As though he could hear Peters thoughts, Tony continued “Having nightmares isn't a sign of weakness, it’s a sign you survived”_ **

 

**_As soon as Tony said that he dragged Peter into the sitting room, plopped him on the sofa and got FRIDAY to play a film. His reasoning was nightmares wouldn't dare come if Iron man was around. Peter agreed, if they did come anyway, at least Tony would be there to comfort him._ **

 

**_“Hey Pete, you still there buddy?” Tony asked as they ‘watched’ the film. In reality a random cheesy christmas movie was playing in the background while Peter and Tony both tried to get the other to sleep._ **

 

**_Peter was too tired to bother replying properly, instead he just let out a tired grunt and hoped Tony would take that as an answer._ **

 

**_He did._ **

 

**_“Did I ever tell you kid” Tony began “You are the strongest, bravest person I know. Even without the whole Spiderman thing, you are such a strong, amazing kid.”_ **

 

**_Peter could hear how hard it was for Tony to voice his thoughts. He squeezed Tony's hand lightly but that was all it needed. It was a simple gesture but it meant the world,'I believe you, I trust you, I know what your saying’ it meant all that and more._ **

 

**_That was the last Peter remembered before drifting off into a nightmare free sleep, the first for months._ **

 

Tony always took his pain away. Tony was always there when he needed him, always there to make Peter feel safe.

 

Peter was broken out of his thoughts by a rustling at the end of the alley. Some whispers, then more rustling.

 

If someone was there they could save him, they could get him warm and back with Tony, back in safety.

 

Staring his ears, Peter tried to pick up on what they were saying,

 

“There, the blue thing, that him?” Came a voice, Peter didn't recognise it but it had clearly seen him.

 

“Let's get a closer look, it might be.” Came a second voice, matched with the sounds of footsteps coming closer.

 

“Yep that's him” came a third voice “Stark’s intern.” Peter bristled a bit at the hate in the man's voice but he could go, couldn't move. He needed any help he could get anyway, maybe if these people knew Tony they would be able to get him home.

 

Before Peter could think anything more or worry about anything more, a hand appeared in his vision.

 

A flash of light, swirling colours, then darkness.

 

**Tony's point of view**

 

Tony had been worried all night, but now he was 100x more worried.

 

Why?

 

Because Ned hadn't called so Peter wasn't there, he hadn't got a call from anyone who had found Peter and called the emergency number on his phone, and Peter wasn't here.

 

This meant that Peter was still out there on the streets, in jeans and a jumper, and the temperature was well below freezing.

 

Tony knew he couldn't go back out looking until morning. But it tore up his insides knowing that Peter was out there, in the cold and dark, alone.

 

He was about to reach for a bottle of some strong alcohol or another when Peters innocent face filled his mind.

 

**_“Please don't Mr Stark.” Peter begged as Tony reached for the bottle “Think about the example your setting for me!”_ **

 

**_Tony wanted to just ignore Peter, to just grab the bottle and drink his stress away, but something stopped him. The look in Peter's eyes maybe, or the thing Peter said about setting an example, but it stuck._ **

 

**_Tony took a deep breath “Ok, kid, here's the deal,” he paired for a moment, he didn't want to do this, but the hopeful look in Peter's eyes stopped him, he had to do this, he couldn't let_ ** **_his_ ** **_the kid down. “You tell me when you get hurt, and I mean straight away, not 2 weeks later, and call me Tony, and I will stop drinking. Deal.”_ **

 

**_He would never forget Peter's eyes in that moment, so filled with hope, happiness and stars. The sun, moon and stars were in Peter's eyes as he heard Tony agree to stop drinking. That's the moment Tony realised be would move mountains for Peter._ **

 

**_“Deal!” Peter had gasped out instantly. Not even caring that he had to do two things,_ ** **_Mr Stark_ ** **_Tony had been excessively drinking since he was Peter's age, it would've hard for him to stop._ **

 

**_Tony put the alcohol back into the cupboard, locked it and gave the keg to Peter. “Go hide this somewhere, but make sure you remember where it is for if ever it's needed.” seeing the far in Peter's eyes he quickly added “For guests and the Avengers, don't worry, not for me.”_ **

 

**_Peter had quickly snatched the key and ran up the wall, heading for some hidden ledge, not accessible by normal people, to hide it on._ **

 

Tony sighed and put the bottle back down. So far he hadn't broken the deal, and neither had Peter, he wouldn't break it now.

 

Everything in the compound had Peter attached to it. The counter where Peter had sat drinking hot chocolate while Tony mad coffee. The fridge where Peter had sat to scare the shit out of him at 3am. The….

 

No!

 

Peter wasn't dead. He was Spiderman, he would be ok. Peter was Spiderman and Tony was iron man. If they can't get Peter home together, then what's the point.

 

Tony walked down to his lab. He was planning to make Peter a watch, he would give it for Christmas and the watch would have a tracker inside it. Then this wouldn't, couldn't happen again.

 

As he opened the door and sat down to work, Peter suddenly filled his mind, again.

 

**_“Tony?” Asked a small voice from the other side of the lab, “Can I ask you something?”_ **

 

**_Tony could tell from Peter's voice that this wasn't a joke, wasn't just a normal question, wasn't going to be simple to answer._ **

 

**_“Of course Pete, what’s wrong?” He tried to fill his voice with laughter to hide the worry he was feeling inside, he always had a problem expressing his true feelings._ **

 

**_“It’s…. It’s just….. Can i have a dog Tony?” The young boy looks up at Tony with eyes filled with hope, but underneath that Tony sees the truth._ **

 

**_“What is it really Underoos?” He said, hoping that Peter would tell him and he wouldn’t have to keep trying to find out the truth for the next hour, (It had happened before)._ **

 

**_Luckily, Peter sighed in defeat and  answered “Tony could you help me upgrade the heater in my suit?”_ **

 

**_Tony felt confusion bubble up, “What’s wrong with the one already in it?” He asked, trying to keep his tone away from being accusatory._ **

 

**_“There’s nothing wrong with it I promise” Peter quickly yelped before adding under his breath,  ‘there’s something wrong with me.’_ **

 

**_Tony knew he wasn't supposed to hear that. He knew he should ask, he should find out what Peter meant. But Peter had sounded so broken, so upset. “What needs doing? Strengthening? Compacting?”_ **

 

**_Peter gasped with happiness “Strengthening please” he said and quickly grabbed everything they would need._ **

 

**Tony and Peter had worked all evening and now the heater was 10x stronger. But Peter wasn't in the suit now, he was in his civilian clothes, in the snow.**

 

Tony had never really wondered why Peter had wanted a stronger heater, why he wore ski coats in November and always looked cold, but now he did.

 

“Hey, FRIDAY, any ideas about why Peter would have asked for a stronger heater, why he was feeling the cold this year?”

 

There was a moment's pause before the AI answered, “Spiders can’t thermoregulate, If Peter got that part of the spider DNA than that would explain his unexpected coldness.”

 

Tony stopped suddenly, every muscle in his body feeling like it was going to explode. Peter couldn’t thermoregulate, he couldn't regulate his body temperature, he was out in the snow. 

 

Alone.

 

Cold.

 

Scared.

 

Just then he received a message. It was from an unknown number. It only had 3 words. But it sucked all the air from Tonys lungs and froze him in place.

 

_ ‘Come get him’ _

 

Before he could recover, another message came through.

 

_ ‘(256,349)’ _

 

**Peter’s point of view.**

 

When light and sound finally decided to return to Peter he found himself in a room, probably a basement he concluded from the walls, temperature ect.

 

There was very little light, but his spider DNA was useful for the first time that day, and he could see clearly.

 

He was clearly lying on a rug, which was on top of a stone floor, there was a light bulb on the ceiling and he could see the switch, but he was too weak to get to it. The room wasn’t small and there was lots of equipment dotted around the room. Looking down, Peter realises he’s covered in an electric blanket that was heating him up.

 

Peter knew he shouldn’t be scared. He had an electric blanket so surely the people couldn’t mean him any harm, but his spider sense was a constant thumping in his skull and he did appear to be in a basement.

 

Before he could continue his mental argument, the light above him switched on, making Peter hiss in pain and his eyes to burn. Before too long, Peters eyes adjusted to the light and he could look around without hurting his eyes.

 

People.

 

His spider sense screamed, making Peter wince.

 

They walk forward, a sneer on their faces.

 

Peter threw away any idea that they were nice, electric blanket or not, they were not nice people.

 

“Hello little Stark” one of them sneered making Peter jump into a sitting position “You are going to make us rich!”

 

Peter wanted to run, but his legs still wouldn't obey him, he still couldn't move properly, never mind run for his life.

 

“What do you want from me” he sputtered out “and why am I little Stark?”

 

He hoped they didn't know he was Spiderman, he saw no signs of spidering so he had to guess not, but who knows.

 

“You are going to build us a weapon, just like those men in Afghanistan wanted, but we have you, still clever, but not likely to run away and become iron man, and your little Stark because you are Starks intern.” Peter's captors didn't look like they cared about the fact they had just kidnapped someone with important connections, intact, they looked at Peter like he was just a stray dog.

 

Peter knew he was Spiderman, he was strong, he was smart, but in that moment all he was, was scared.

 

“Here are the designs” they bluntly said “make it by the end of the day.” They threw in some blueprints, left the lights on, and walked out.

 

Now Peter was alone, his spider sense finally quietened, and Peter could look around. He could see machines and material and could instantly tell that they really did want him to build this weapon. One look at the designs and Peter could tell that he was in too deep to escape on his own, and he couldn't let this weapon be built.

 

So Peter stalled. He stalled like his life depended on it, which as his mind helpfully mentioned, it did. He pretended to be building when in actuality, he was regaining strength, he was regaining power, healing, heat.

 

He just hoped Tony would find him in time.

 

“Peter” came a hissed voice while Peter was busy welding two useless pieces of metal together to make an ultimate useless piece of metal. It started him because no-one in this place actually used his real name.

 

“Peter” it came again.

 

Looking around for the source of the noise, he came face to face with a man he vaguely recognised.

 

“Who are you?!” Peter hissed back as he started connecting two wires together.

 

“You don't know me” the man hissed “but I know you, don't worry, I sent your coordinates to Tony, he will save you” with that the man disappeared and although Peter kept an eye out, he didn't see the man again.

 

**Tony's point of view**

Tony didn't think he had ever got into the suit faster than now. Even during the many times the world was in danger he loitered a smidge, but not now.

 

Now he flew like his life was depending on it, towards the coordinates, he knew they could be a trap, but he still flew quicker.

 

As he neared the area, he heard shouting, bustling and a scream.

 

He flew faster.

 

**Peter’s point of view.**

 

As he had for the last few hours, Peter welded, connected and sparked random, useless bits into extremely useless bits, while pretending to be following the instructions and trying to figure out how to escape.

 

It was exhausting and, to make it worse, his hope was slowly dying, like an abandoned flame, the longer Tony didn't come.

 

Peter's thoughts weren't helping  _ ‘Maybe he's not coming. Why would he come? I'm just his intern!’  _ they said _ ‘I'm not important to him. Not to Tony freaking Stark. He has more important things to do than chase some idiot kid who got himself kidnapped!’  _ they screamed and the flame burned lower.

 

Peter guessed he had only been in the basement for a couple of hours, but it felt like longer, it felt like so much longer.

 

Memories of Tony helping Peter flooded his brain, calming him.

 

**_“Come on Spidey,” came Tony's voice “You couldn't have picked a different wave to go after?”_ **

 

**_There had been another robot attack, like the battle of New York one but with less aliens, and Spiderman had been called in to help. He had been given a Comms, to connect him to the team, and been told to help the evacuation._ **

 

**_So he did._ **

 

**_But after every single citizen was out, Peter had decided to join the fight. He had asked Karen where the nearest wave was and had gone after it, shooting different kinds of webs and swinging through the street._ **

 

**_All good things must come to an end._ **

 

**_Peter looked in shock at the 20 or 30 more robots that were still standing and silently cursed himself, be was alone._ **

 

**_“Karen, where is the nearest avenger?” He asked keeping his eyes locked on the robots which were starting to crawl forwards._ **

 

**_“Iron Man is the nearest Avenger, I have sent a signal, he is 5 blocks over fighting with black widow” Karen answered “also your web fluid is running low”_ **

 

**_Peter could feel any fight still in him disappear. He was low on web fluid, fighting a huge wave of robots and Tony was too far away to save him._ **

 

**_Pictures of Tony arriving to see Peter's dead body filled Peter's mind. He would never even get to say goodbye._ **

 

**_Just as one of the nearest robots jumped, going for the kill, a beam of bright white light shone from the sky, well, from the Iron man suit._ **

 

**_“Tony!” Was all Peter, relieved at being alive, could say._ **

 

**_“You better believe it kid” Tony said as he started blasting robots “I can't let you die on me today!” Peter could hear worry in his tone, he really cared._ **

 

**_And together they fought on._ **

 

**_It had only taken another 4 minutes before the whole wave was gone._ **

 

**_“Good work Spidey” Tony praised “but next time, don't nearly get yourself killed. Deal?”_ **

 

**_Peter had nodded his head quickly and agreed “Deal”_ **

 

**_Tony and Peter got given weird looks from the rest of the Avengers for most of the ride back, they sensed something was up just didn't know what and they all wanted to know what the connection between Tony and Spiderman was._ **

 

Peter was pulled from his memories when three men suddenly ran in, screaming and yelling and overall panicking.

 

“Stark!” They yelled “he's coming”

 

Hearing all this filled Peter with joy. He would be getting out, he would be away from this damp and lack of natural light and overall hell hole.

 

Like throwing petrol on the flame, his hope ignited. 

 

His joy was ruined when their yelling bacme about him.

 

“What about the boy, he's seen our plans, he will tell, we will be done for!” One yelled, panic filling his voice.

 

“It's ok, yelled another, I know what to do!”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, what now? If they tried to take him with them, he would floor them as soon as they were outside, if they tried to take him up, he would break free.

 

“Stark is too far away. If we stab him now, he will bleed out before Stark gets here!”

 

The other people in the room nodded their agreement and Peter mentally facepalmed. He had super healing but he wasn't sure if it was up to scratch yet. It may not be ready to be faced with a stab.

 

His flame of hope was stamped out, leaving a few glowing embers but nothing more.

 

Peter couldn't even fight as multiple of them held him still and another grabbed the knife and plunged it into his stomach.

 

Peter didn't even realised he was screaming. 

 

He didn't stop until one of the men slapped him.

 

“Goodnight little Stark, and goodbye” his voice dripped with evil like venom drips off fangs.

 

Then they ran.

 

They were running for his life and Peter was fighting for his.

 

**Tony's point of view.**

 

As soon as Tony saw the people running from the building, he dived in. Blasting people left, right and center. 

 

He needed to find  ~~ his kid ~~ Peter before it was too late.

 

“FRIDAY, SEARCH THE BUILDINGS FOR PETER!” Tony asked loudly, not bothering asking any of the people trying to escape.

 

As soon as FRIDAY set the directions for where Peter was, Tony raced forwards. Anyone or anything that got in his way, got blasted.

 

Nothing could stop him.

 

That's what he thought until he arrived in a doorway and was instantly stopped. Peter was on the floor, a knife in his abdomen, bleeding all over the floor.

 

Red, hot, sharp anger rushed through him as he looked at the crumpled form of one of the few people he cared about, and who cared back, causing him to fire another repulsor blast at some of the guys he had ignored.

 

How dare they hurt Peter. Poor, sweet, innocent Peter. He wasn't even Spiderman, he was just Peter. These men weren't out for Peers alterego, they wanted the innocent child.

 

Tony dropped down next to his limp body and checked for a pulse.

 

“Come on Pete, come on” he muttered.

 

An involuntary sigh of pure relief escaped Tony as he found a pulse, weak but there. And, certain that Peter was still alive, he picked him up and flew to the compound.

 

If Tony thought he flew as quick as possible on the way to find Peter, he was proved wrong now.

 

Tony was scared, he hated to admit it, but he was downright terrified. What if Peter didn't recover, what if he died. Tony thought back to all the times Peter was strong, when he was so incredibly strong and didn't let injury stop him, and one scenario stood out like footprints in snow.

 

**_“Tony” Peter whimpered “Tony are you there”_ **

 

**_Tony groaned, ouch! His leg felt like it was on fire! After the searing pain in his leg had dulled he turned to Peter, desperate to see that he was ok._ **

 

**_“Tony!” Peter said again, causing Tony to open his eyes. “Tony, your awake!” The joy in Peter’s eyes made Tony almost forget the pain in his leg._ **

 

**_“You better believe it!” Tony said, trying to hide the wobble in his voice. “Hey Pete, I don't suppose you know where we are, and how long we have been here?”_ **

 

**_Peter took in a deep breath, choking back tears “we are in the woods somewhere” he started earning himself an eye roll from Tony and a mutter of ‘smart ass’ “and I have been awake about… an hour but judging from the sun I would say it's been 3 hours since we got split up from the others.”_ **

 

**_Tony nodded, remembering, there was a mission, an explosion, Tony had been flying in, holding Peter, they were blasted out of the sky._ **

 

**_“Pete, how's your sense of direction today?” He asked, seeing Peter's confused face he added “we were meant to meet after the mission in a cabin, about 4 miles to the south of here.”_ **

 

**_Peter nodded, looked around, then pointed in a direction. “That's south” he said simply._ **

 

**_Tony nodded and tried to stand so that he and Peter could carry on, but as soon as he put weight on his right leg he collapsed hissing in pain._ **

 

**_“Are you ok!” Gasped Peter, worry filling his voice “what's happening!”_ **

 

**_Tony sighed “Sorry kid, I seem to have busted my leg! You'll have to carry on without me, go find the others.”_ **

 

**_For a moment Peter looked like he was going to agree, but then his super hearing picked up something Tony couldn't hear._ **

 

**_“Nope, not leaving you here.” Peter said. Tony opened his mouth to argue but Peter silenced him “this wood is filled with people you won't want to meet with a broken leg, I'm not leaving you.”_ **

 

**_Tony tried to argue for the next 5 minutes but Peter ignored every argument and, in the end, just gave up and picked Tony up._ **

 

**_“Time to go!” He quipped as he started walking to the meeting point._ **

 

**_Tony couldn't help but notice a slight wince coming from Peter as he walked, but the pain from his leg sapped his strength, causing darkness to overwhelm him._ **

 

**_When he next came to they were still walking through the woods but now the sky was darkening._ **

 

**_Now, Peter was visibly wincing as he stepped and tears decorated his face._ **

 

**_“Peter!” Tony gasped “are you ok! Stop! Don't keep walking”_ **

 

**_But Peter didn't stop. “I'm fine, I can't stop, need to get you help!” he choked out, refusing to do as Tony asked._ **

 

**_Peter walked on._ **

 

**_By the time the meeting place came into view, no-one could deny Peter's limp and Tony was finding it hard to keep his eyes open, but the sight of the warm glow of lights and smell of food woke both of the boys up and sped up Peter's hobbling._ **

 

**_“Peter?! Tony?!” Came the voices as they walked in “your ok!” and “We were worried!” created a chorus as all the avengers walked over._ **

 

**_Tony sighed happily. He was surrounded once more by these crazy people who were almost family to him._ **

 

**_Peter placed Tony gently on the couch and Bruce was able to have a look on his leg._ **

 

**_“Well, you have broken this properly haven't you!” Bruce said laughingly ”Just be glad you don't walk on it or it might not have healed, luckily it should be fine!”_ **

 

**_Then Bruce moved to Peter, one look at his ankle and he had a diagnosis “you have definitely sprained it.” He said “I don't think it's broken but it needs rest, luckily because of your healing factor it should be fine”_ **

 

**_Tony felt like he was going to cry! Peter wasn't an idiot, he knew his ankle was sprained and walking must have been agony. This meant that Peter walked 4 miles with a bad ankle just to get them both to safety._ **

 

He dropped like a stone onto the landing mat and started running towards the medbay. Peter had got them both to safety then,  now Tony would do the same now.

 

Tony extremely glad that thanks to the spider DNA Peter weighed almost nothing.

 

Carefully placing Peter on the bed, he yelled for Bruce, every second it took for Bruce to sprint over with his equipment feeling like forever.

 

“Tony……” came a weak voice from the bed “Bruce? Where am I? What's going on?” Peter’s voice was slightly slurred from blood loss and his eyes weren't focusing.

 

“It's ok” Tony muttered as Bruce surveyed the damage “You're ok”

 

Bruce looked sadly at Peter before whispering “we need to get that knife out and the wound clean. Other than that I think just nutrients and liquids should mean his healing factor sorts it out.”

 

Tony could practically hear the but coming.

 

“But?” He questioned

 

Bruce sighed “we don't have any painkillers strong enough for his metabolism, he’ll have to just ride it out.”

 

Tony felt the air get sucked out of him. Peter was young, too young. He didn't deserve this. To have to lie in pain as his body knitted itself back together.

 

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Tony felt desperate to be able to help Peter, anything would be better than nothing.

 

Bruce thought a moment before answering “Just be there for him, that's all you can do.”

 

Tony bit back the scream he wanted to expel, he wanted to scream, yell and curse at whoever did this to Peter and whatever made Peter end up with such a bad set in life.

 

Instead, he held Peter's hand as Bruce fit Peter with a drop of nutrients and another with liquids.

 

“Tony?” Asked the confused voice as Bruce reached for the knife “what's happening?”

 

‘Shit’ was all Tony could think, Peter was conscious and lucid. He would feel everything. Tony had been hoping Peter would have fainted by now but nope.

 

“It's ok Pete, I'm here” he whispered soothingly “this is going to hurt, but it's needed, and i will be here”

 

“Ok Tony” was all Peter said in reply. It physically hurt Tony how much trust this child put in him. Peter trusted Tony to make everything better, so Tony would.

 

A scream told Tony that Bruce had started pulling the knife out, but as soon as Peter had started screaming, he stopped, biting his screams back. His eyes filled with tears, but he didn't scream. 

 

He wanted to be strong.

 

“It's ok” was all Tony could mutter, holding Peter’s hand tightly, offering any comfort he could.

 

After what felt like forever Bruce finally gasped “Done!” satisfiedly holding up the knife and placing it on a tray.

 

Tony could see Peter was only just holding onto his consciousness.

 

“It's ok Pete, I'll still be here when you wake up” Tony reassured.

 

Peter relaxed but just before he let the darkness overcome him Bruce had a question to ask.

 

“What do you want done with your knife?” He asked.

 

Peter sighed, badly there “bedazzle that shit” was all he muttered before the darkness overcome him.

 

Bruce and Tony laughed at Peter's reply and worked together to clean up.

 

**Peter's point of view.**

 

When Peter woke up he was sore, tired but alive. Very much alive. He had barely been awake 5 minutes when Tony walked in, trying to act casual but obviously overjoyed to see Peter awake.

 

“Pete, nice to see you back in the land of the living!” Tony joked as he wandered over to the edge of Peter’s bed.

 

“Have I missed Christmas?” Peter asked, trying to keep them off light and stops the inevitable questions he knew would come.

 

“Nope, but you better be well again by the time .at gets here or I am dead!” Tony said, now only half joking.

 

“Ok, I can do that, I'm better now see!” Peter said as he tried to climb out of bed, but Tony's hand on his arm stopped him.

 

“Calm down kid, easy does it. Stay in bed at least until morning” Hearing this caused Peter to look out the window and sure enough, it was still dark. 

 

Peter did as he was asked and laid back down, even though he wanted to just be up and about, but before he could do anything, the inevitable questions came.

 

“Pete, why did they want you?” Tony asked, confusion filling his face

 

“Ummmm, well… they didn't want me, they wanted Spiderman!” Peter replied, nervousness eating up at his insides. If Tony knew the true reason, Tony would blame himself, and Peter knew it wasn't Tony's fault.

 

“Bullshit” Tony replied bluntly “You were there as a civilian and if they knew you were Spider Man they wouldn't have stabbed you, they would have taken you with them or shot you or something. So what was it?”

 

Peter started shaking slightly with anticipation, he had to tell the truth, he just really didn't want to. “Ummmm it was you.” He whispered quietly.

 

“Pardon, I couldn't hear you.” Tony said, moving closer.

 

“It was you, they knew I was your intern so decided I would be clever enough to build what they needed building but not to escape!” Peter said louder. He could feel regret bubbling beneath him, he shouldn't have said that, he should not have said that.

 

“I'm sorry kid! I'm so, so sorry!” Tony gasped, tears falling down his face.

 

That was all it took, all it took to cause Peter to start rambling “it wasn't your fault not really and anyway if they hadn't have found me I would have frozen because I had an overload and tried to find you and failed and I never told you but spiders can't thermoregulate so I was in the snow freezing when they came so technically if you caused this you also saved me from freezing and from them!”

 

“Wow!” Tony said, impressed “did you even breathe during that?” Peter nodded his head but Tony wasn't done “oh and next time you find out spiders can't do a normal thing like create warmth, please tell me!” Peter nodded again, nearly freezing in an alleyway had taught him that lesson.

 

The next morning Peter was allowed back up, which was lucky because it was Christmas!

 

Tony and Peter worked together to make breakfast and put presents under the tree and do some last minute decorating as they waited for Pepper and May to appear.

 

Luckily, as is the magic of Christmas, both woman's flights had been on time and so they both arrived within 5 minutes of each other, and after a tasty breakfast, it was present time.

 

All of the adults sat on the sofas and armchairs leaving Peter on the floor to hand out gifts.

 

“This one's for you May” he said, handing her the parcel. When May had finished unwrapping her gift (a huge, fluffy blanket) he handed out another, and so on.

 

By the time there was only one present under the tree, everyone was surrounded in thoughtfully, lovely gifts.

 

“That one looks like it's for you.” Commented Tony, pointing at the label attached to it. 

 

Peter leaned in and saw the label definitely said ‘Peter’ but didn't saw who from. “Is this from one of you? it doesn't say.” He asked, but all three adults shook their heads.

 

“Ok then” Peter said, grabbing the parcel and weighing it up. “Hmmmm, it's fairly heavy, doesn't shake, what could it be?”

 

All the adults were clearly on the edge of their seats, desperate to see what it was.

 

Peter slid his fingers under the tape, careful not to rip the paper, May would probably reuse this paper next year.

 

Inside was a box. “Wow” Peter said sarcastically “This is so exciting.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes “Just open the box Underoos”

 

Peter laughed and pulled the lid of the box.

 

As soon as be looked inside be stopped laughing.

 

“A knife?” He was extremely confused “Tony why is there a knife in the box?” inside the box was also a wall hager. Why would Peter hang a knife on his wall?

 

“A glittery knife” Tony corrected “one would ever say bedazzled!”

 

Now that Tony mentioned it, Peter did agree that the knife was bedazzled. The handle had glitter on it and the blade had been inscribed “You are Braver than you believe, Stronger than you seem and Smarter than you think” Peter read aloud, he turned the knife over and on the other side of it he read “if you can survive this you can survive anything.” Peter turned round and looked at everyone else.

 

“Pete” Tony started “I know sometimes you don't believe in yourself, so that knife is to tell you that you should believe.” He paused “also you told me to bedazzle it so I had to”

 

Peter sighed “smartass” he muttered under his breath, then louder “when did I ask you to bedazzle it anyway, is that really the knife I was stabbed with?”

 

Before Tony could answer, a loud gasp came from May “YOU WERE STABBED!” she gasped

 

Peter blushed and explained everything to May, she was a bit upset but seeing as one of Peter's presents from Tony was a watch with a built in tracking device, she decided all's well that ends well, it was Christmas after all.

 

Peter, Tony, May and Pepper spent the rest of the day eating way too much Christmas food, laughing, talking and watching Christmas movies. 

 

Overall it was a great Christmas, nothing could ruin it. (Not even the fact Peter went missing, nearly died, got kidnapped and then nearly died again.) 

 

Tony and Peter decided to not give May or Pepper all the details of the last few days, mainly because they were terrified of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Hope you have a great day/night!


End file.
